1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachments for tennis rackets and especially to such attachments which are adapted for sweeping the lines of a tennis court.
2. Description of Related Art
When playing tennis, it is often necessary to use the marks produced by the tennis ball on or near the boundary lines of the court, especially clay courts, to determine whether a shot is "in" or "out". A brush must be maintained in the vicinity of the players in order to allow the lines to be cleaned easily and rapidly during breaks in the game. For this reason, a need has developed for a simple brush mechanism which can be maintained on or about the tennis player in order to facilitate the cleaning of these lines.
Certain attachments for sporting equipment have been suggested in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,331, issued Mar. 27, 1956 to Goodman shows a golf culb attachment comprising a brush which is inserted in the handle end of the golf club for cleaning debris off greens and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,422, issued Oct. 31, 1967 to Heil, also shows a green sweeping brush attachment for a golf club. The Heil device includes a central opening which is to be disposed over the head of a putter. A plurality of bristles extend downwardly therefrom for cleaning the green. U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,320, issued May 9, 1978 to Brock shows a tennis racket attachment which includes a pair of resilient retaining members releasably positioned on the frame of the racket and arranged to receive a tennis ball resting on a court or other surface.